The Outsider(Indonesian Version)
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang penggemar Harry Potter terjun kedunia bukunya? bagaimana jika hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup banyak orang? bagaimana jika dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang karakter fiksi saat proses? Indonesian Ver(udah dapet izin dari author asli)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ini versi Indonesia dari "The Outsider" English Version. Udah dapet izin dari authornya. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan apa-apa, salahin author aslinya bukan author gaje satu ini ya! :P(jahat amat). **

**The Outsider Indonesian Version**

**Chapter 1: take the Plunge**

Medison Bennet mendesah setelah dia menutup buku 'Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows'(kalau di Indo Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian) serasa seperti sudah ke seratus kalinya. Dia berhenti untuk membayangkan betapa literatur ketujuh buku itu, dia membayangkannya seolah karakter dari buku itu hidup, seperti mereka benar-benar hidup dan bernafas. Dia merasakan kesakitan Harry di tahun kelimanya yang harus berjuang untuk menghadapi siksaan-siksaanya di kuburan(tahun keempat). Dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk Umbridge si Kodok saat dia menjadi Kepala sekolah. Dia menaggis bersama George dan Weasley lainnya saat Fred mati. Ya, benar-benar terasa nyata. Maddi menaruh tangannya diatas pahanya yang tertutup dengan jeans biru favorite-nya dan menyenyakan dirinya diatas kursi berderitnya, mendorong lututnya; itu semua hanya fantasy tentu saja tidak mungkin dia menjadi bagian dari petualangan-petualangan Hogwarts.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti terjatuh, seperti lantai rumahnya hancur karena sesuatu: sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan dia bahkan tida merasa seperti terjatih, dia mengapung. Sangat gelap seperti dia berada di awan yang mendung. Rambut keriting coklatnya terbang ke depan wajahnya seperti dia hantu, dan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya seperrti aura dingin menyelimuti baju kuningnya. Dia melihat keatas kamarnya namun semakin tidak jelas kelihatanya. Dia melihat kebawah, serasa semakin terlihat jelas dibanding diatas. Dia bergerak semakin cepat dari sebelumnya. _Apa yang terjadi? _Maddi menjadi semakin panik. Kemudian kakinya merasakan lantai berbatu. Matanya semakin besar, semuanya benar, nyata! Jelas-jelas dia berada di, Aula Besar Sekolah sihir Hogwarts!

"Bloody Hell" dia berbisik.

**A/N: author ini punya otak terbatas jadi pasti translatenya ada yang salah. Maafkan ya klo salah! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Yes, She is All Knowing**

Maddi melihat sekeliling lebih jelas, mencoba membuat semua yang tidak logic ini masuk akal. _Bloody Hell_ apa yang terjadi? Pertama dia ada dikamarnya, di kota kecil di Australia, dan sekarang dia berada di suatu tempat di tengah-tengah Inggris di sekolah Hogwarts! Ini tentu jauh dari fantasy-fantasy fanfiction-fanfiction yang tidak terhitung dia baca, jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan; dia disana! Dengan badan utuh! Hogwarts lebih jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan! Dia baru menyadari kalau dia mengangu pidato-tahun-ajaran-baru-Dumbledore. Ruangan itu sangat sunyi dan semua orang melihat kearahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia yakin tidak ada buku atau majalah yang menceritakan tentang, "Apa yang Harusdi Lakukan Bila kau Masuk ke Dunia Fiksi Harry Potter."

"Ah-hem. Ada yang bisa aku lakuakan untukmu?" suara asing bertanya padanya. Dia tahu pasti dari mulut siapa suara itu.

"Proffesor Dumbledore?" dia berbisik.

"Ya, itu aku"

"Proffesor, bila aku punya waktu, bisakah aku hanya mencoba dan menapsirkan(dalam accent Australia: assess) situasi ini? aku tidak punya tongkat; aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun(damage)" Maddi membalas dengan lebih percaya diri sekarang.

"kau boleh," senyum Dumbledore " seperti katamu, 'menapsirkan'"

Maddi melihat kesekeliling ruang lagi, dia segera meneliti meja panjang Gryffindor, kepada gerumulan anak-anak kepala berambut merah, dan pipi berbintik yang duduk disana. Melihat kearahnya dengan mata penasaran seperti yang lainnya. Mata coklatnya yang besar melihat kesana kemari sampai dia menemukan orang yang dia cari. Dia berjalan selangkah, mendekat kearah anak berambut merah yang paling kecil, yang sedang duduk dekat dengan anak laki-laki pendek berambut hitam berantakan yang tentu saja tidak pernah dia(anak laki-laki) sentuh dari pagi tadi. Lalu dia melihat kearah anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut coklat yang mengembang, menelitinya dengan wajah asing yang bijak. Maddi mendekat kearah anak berambut merah yang paling muda itu dan dengan teman berambut hitamnya. Saat dia mendekat ank laki-laik berambut merah itu memasang muka 'horror' yang sangat insten. Saat dia tiba didepan mereka anak itu malahseperti benar-benar melompat dan kabur.

"Hi. Kau Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, benar bukan?" Maddi bertanya pada mereka dangan seceria yang dia bisa. Yang berambut hitam yang menjawab kali ini.

"ya, aku Harry dan dia Ron" kata Harry, menujuk ke arah temannya yang sudah ketakutan.

"_Brillant!" _Maddi tersenyum. Dia melihat lagi kearah gadis berambut mengembang itu. Yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"dan kau adalah Hermione Granger, benar?" Hermione mengagguk.

"bisakah aku bertanya pada kalian, tahun keberapa kalian?" Maddi sangat berkeinginan untuk mencari tahu.

"Pertama" kata Hermione.

_Batu Bertuah, _Maddi berpikir sejenak. Itu artinya dia lebih tua dari mereka, dia ada di tahun Fred dan George. Dia ingat ulang tahun mereka berdekatan, awal april. Dia mencari kearah dua kembar berambut merah. "dan kalin berdua adalah Fred dan George Weasley"

"_At your service" _mereka berkata dengan bersamaan. Maddi terkikik dan dia tahu kalau George mengedip padanya. Dia mulai mencai orang orang yang dia imajinasikan wujudnya. "Lee Jordan" dia berkata pada yang berkulit hitam diseblah fred. "Dan kalin bertiga Angelina Jhonson, Katie Bell, dan Alicia Spinnet, bukan?" ketiganya menganguk, untuk memberitahukan Maddi kalau dia betul.

"Neville Longbottom!" dia berlari menuju anak cowok dibarisan paling ujung. "bagaimana keadaan Trevor, dia baik-baik sajakan?" Maddi dibalas dengan kata-kata "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Trevor?" kata anak itu dengan gugup. Dia melihat Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan, dan dia menemukan percy dengan kacamatanya dan berhasil membuatnya terganggu saat dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Perfect Percy', cukup membuat Fred dan George keseangangan. Dia menyebutkan nama-nama guru-guru berserta pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh mereka. Dia menunjuk kearah meja Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw, berhasil menyebutkan nama Cedric Diggory dan Cho Chang. Dan terakhir di meja Slytherin dia menujuk kearah tiga orang di meja Slytherin; "Draco Malfoy", "Vincent Crabbe", "Greygory Goyle". Dia mengatakan "Draco Malfoy" dengan poe, membuat Malfoy menggeram.

"tapi beri tahu kami" Hermione mulia berbicara "kau seperti mengetahui banyak sekali tentang kami, bagaimana kau tahu semua ini?"

"kau benar untuk mencurigaiku" Maddi mendesah, dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Kalu dia memberitahu mereka**[author(indo version) pas lagi baca: kan kagak seru klo langsung dikasi tahu!], **untung Dumbledore langsung memotong mereka

"Menurutku pertanyaan yang paling penting ditanyakan Ms Granger adalah, Kenapa kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Ms...?" kata pria berjanggut putih itu, mata birunya menatap langsung ke jiwa Maddi.

"Bennet. Maddison Bennet. But everyone called me Maddi" katanya

"nah, Ms Bennet, karena kurasa kau tahu segala sesuatu tentang kami, kau datang tiba-tiba dengan dramatis kesini, bagaimana kalau aku meneliti pikiran mu?" tanyanya dengan baik-baik.

"Tentu sir, apa yang anda ingin tahu?"

**Author's note: sudah kebiasasan menuliskan Author's note di akhir chapter. Mungkin cerita ini untuk versi indonesianya akan Hiatus, karena author sibuk cari ide untuk story author lain.**

_**flowerllama98(the real author of this amazing fic): I don't know if you really reading this because maybe you not understand Indonesian. Jut keep up updating 'The Outsider'. I'm searching for ideas and so sorry to put your story at HIATUS. Please don't mad at me if there's somethings changes.**_


End file.
